


Nightmares Aren't Scary If You're Not Alone

by OutstandingScarecrow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Seven has nightmares???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutstandingScarecrow/pseuds/OutstandingScarecrow
Summary: Seven has a nightmare and wakes up with /that/ feeling. Arms around him help his nerves.





	

Seven awoke. 3:14 am. His eyes were wide open, but the darkness around him, dancing in blurry shapes didn't make waking up from a nightmare any less painful. He breathed in slowly, swallowing hard and trying to remember where he was and that he was okay. His mind clouded. A fog of doubt and that terrible feeling of numbness that made him never want to get out of bed filled his head. He cringed and winced. His nightmare that he couldn't remember once again placing a hold over him. He would just have to wait until dawn again. Once light came around he'd be okay enough to try to get up again. The thought of having to wait and sulk in bed for hours on end made him want to cry. He hated this feeling. The pit of self loathing and self numbing did him no good. He wished he could help himself. He wished...He stopped.

His misty eyes widened as he felt arms creep around him and pull him close. Oh god. Who was that? He couldn't remember. He panicked slightly, only to be reminded by the gentle deep whisper that came from the owner of the arms. 

"Luciel. It's okay. I'm here." Jumin's voice immediately soothed him. He was there. He wasn't alone. He wasn't exactly recovered, but he wasn't alone. He got the motivation and suddenly turned over using all the energy he could muster. The arms around him loosened, then traveled down. A hand settled on his waist. Another on his mid back. The dark haired male placed a kiss to Seven's forehead. Warmth traveled over his body from the affection. 

"I'm here. You're not alone. Go back to sleep." More, obviously tired words leaked from Jumin's mouth. Seven stayed quiet, wiping his eyes, then shifting and relaxing into the embrace. He closed his eyes and sighed. The numbness was gone. 

"Good night, Jumin." He murmured.  
"Good night, Luciel."  
Seven drifted back to sleep, confident that his unknown nightmares wouldn't do too much harm with those arms wrapped around him. He slept peacefully, and never slept alone.


End file.
